Their Story
by Twix
Summary: Christian is finally done writing his story. Now he's got one more thing to do; publish it! Only problem is, the publisher thinks the story is from his imagination. Please read and review!


Their Story  
  
By Twix  
  
  
  
A/N: *sigh* I'm doing it again. I'm writing a whole story just because I thought of one line that would be perfect for a story. Do you guys do that?? I have before. Oh well, I hope you like it. It's when Christian is finishing writing their story and is going to publish it. I had lots of fun writing it; I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Thank you much! ~Twix  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Moulin Rouge-ish belongs to the genius, Baz Luhrman. I invented M. Franklin. I don't really know if that's how the publishing process goes, so if it's wrong, sorry 'bout that!  
  
  
  
Christian took a deep breath as he typed the last of his story on his typewriter.  
  
"But above all things, a story about love. The end."  
  
Now there was only one more thing to do. Publish it.  
  
That was so hard to even say in his head because it was their story! He wanted it to be special. Not something you could read whenever you wanted. He was being selfish by not wanting to share their story and Satine would not want that.  
  
So it was decided. Christian was going to publish his – No, not his. Their story. He was going to publish their story.  
  
He wrapped it paper and tied it around the sides with twine. And before he could have any negative thoughts of not publishing it, he walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Christian knew just where to go, he had walked past it a million times. When he walked through the door a little bell tinkled from above his head.  
  
"Hello!" A voice boomed from behind a counter in the shop. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes," Christian said, putting the story on the counter in front of the man who had spoke up. "I'd like to publish my story."  
  
"Well, you've come to the right place!" The man stuck out his hand. "I'm John Franklin."  
  
"Christian James," he said, shaking M. Franklin's hand.  
  
"So, could you give a short summary of your story?" M. Franklin asked.  
  
"It's about love," Christian said immediately. "It's about love overcoming all obstacles." He smiled as he remembered saying those exact words so long ago.  
  
M. Franklin was a little startled by Christian's answer, but smiled and said, "Alright, M. James, I'll have to have you sign a few papers and then I'll be able to start reading it."  
  
"Thank you very much!" Christian said.  
  
"Now, if you'd please step into my office to produce the paperwork," M. Franklin said opening a door from behind the counter.  
  
Christian chuckled to himself and followed M. Franklin into his office.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later, Christian found himself sitting in M. Franklin's office once again.  
  
"Would you like some tea, M. James?" M. Franklin asked.  
  
Christian nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"I enjoyed your story," M. Franklin said while he fixed Christian's tea.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," Christian replied. "It really means a lot to me."  
  
M. Franklin handed Christian his tea and smiled. "You have a wonderful imagination, M. James."  
  
Christian choked on his tea. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You have a wonderful imagination!" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, I heard you," Christian said putting his tea down, feeling extremely annoyed. "But, this is not a part of my imagination."  
  
M. Franklin raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you're saying it really happened?"  
  
Christian gaped at M. Franklin for a moment. "Of course it really happened! You heard about the Moulin Rouge closing last year, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yes," M. Franklin said. "Of course."  
  
"And you've heard about the Sparkling Diamond?" Christian asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you hear about how the Moulin Rouge closed?"  
  
"Um," M. Franklin thought a moment. "A Duke closed it because...Uh, his courtesan betrayed him and...there was a play? This was a long time ago, my memories of it are few."  
  
Christian sighed. "Yes, the Duke did close it, but it wasn't his courtesan. Legally, yes. But do you know who the Sparkling Diamond was in love with?"  
  
"Oh, it was just some penniless writer," M. Franklin said plainly.  
  
"I was that penniless writer, M. Franklin," Christian said quietly.  
  
M. Franklin's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"  
  
Christian nodded.  
  
"So," M. Franklin said. "All of this is...true?"  
  
"Every word," Christian said.  
  
"My goodness!" M. Franklin exclaimed. He started to laugh. "You know, I wasn't going to publish it. But now that you have said this, it makes it seem much more...real!"  
  
Christian beamed. "Thank you, M. Franklin."  
  
M. Franklin reached out his hand to Christian. "Congratulation, M. James! You have yourself a publisher!"  
  
Christian gasped as he shook M. Franklin's hand. "Thank you! Oh, thank you!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Satine," Christian leaned down on his knees next to Satine's tombstone. "I did it, it's published!" He chuckled. "And to think, M. Franklin thought it was just a story from my imagination."  
  
He studied Satine's tombstone. Underneath her name it said, "The Sparkling Diamond."  
  
"I worked so hard on this story," Christian said. "I hope it's a big success. But, it wouldn't really matter, because I know the real depth of the story. It was something that I couldn't put into words, it was unexplainable. Only you and I know it." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a parcel wrapped in paper.  
  
"Here it is, Satine," he said. He unwrapped the paper and there was his book. It was bound with red velvet and had the words "Moulin Rouge" printed on it in gold letters. His name was also printed in gold letter at the bottom of the cover. "I wrote a story, Satine."  
  
He wrapped the book in the paper again and set it on her tombstone as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"This way, you'll always be with me." 


End file.
